La fugitiva Muggle
by FreeDom free -me
Summary: La hermana de Harry viaja al pasado y se enamora de Sirius, en su presente se da cuenta de que durante ese tiempo algo ha pasado entre Remus y Sirius... tres niños, la profecía incierta... y lemons Reviews please
1. Capítulo 1: El reencuentro

_Capítulo 1: El reencuentro_

Hacía calor y como de costumbre Harry estaba en su cuarto haciendo los deberes. Después de todos sus años en Hogwarts, Harry ha conseguido una cosa que jamás se habría propuesto, sus tíos le permiten hacer los deberes de su colegio y ha conseguido que le den una paga, que aunque es una miseria, poco a poco puede ir consiguiendo una fortuna, y es que como no se lo iban a conceder, después de lo que ha hecho años atrás, no va a cambiar nada por un poco de estudios.

Voy a pasar a otra historia, que es más cercana a Harry de lo que él creería si lo supiese. En España, Benimámet, hay una niña, de la misma edad de Harry, llamada Sarah, ella no sabe su apellido, vive en una casa de acogida para menores de edad pero aquel día lo que ella no sabía es que se iba a encontrar con alguien que le haría recordar más de lo que cualquier niño o niña desearía con su edad, va ha descubrir su pasado, su presente (está viviendo una mentira) y puede que no con mucha precisión, pero también su futuro. Lili, como de costumbre se había vuelto a escapar del orfanato, y mientras iba paseando por las calles de Benimámet, apareció como caído del cielo dos figuras que transmitían un cierto mareo y un frío absorbente, que te dejan medio tonto, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero. Las dos criaturas extrañas se iban acercando a Sarah, pero en el momento en el que le iban a dar un beso, Sarah recordó que eran esas criaturas tan extrañas, eran dementores, y al parecer iban a por ella, había que hacer algo, mientras pensaba que hacer, se iba alejando más y más y sin darse cuenta toco un traslador que la transporto casualmente a la Orden del Fénix, donde la encontró Remus Lupin, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Hogwarts de tercer curso.

-¿Quién era y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-La verdad es que no se como he llegado hasta aquí, solo recuerdo que me perseguían dos dementores y toque...toque..., como se llama un...un...un translador, si eso era, un translador que me ha traído hasta aquí, y me llamo Sarah.

-¿y cual es tu apellido?

-No lo sé, nunca lo he sabido.

-oye, ¿cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz?

-No lo sé, la tengo desde que era muy pequeña, al menos desde que me encontrasen cuando tenía siete años, ¿por qué?

-¡Albus, venga rápido!

-Dime que quieres, Remus.

-Mire la cicatriz de esta niña, dígame, ¿no le resulta familiar?

-si, esta cicatriz ya la he visto antes, es como la de Harry, dime niña ¿cómo te llamas?

-Otra vez, me llamo Sarah, y mi apellido no lo recuerdo, ahora quiero irme a mi casa, bueno realmente no quiero pero si desaparecer de aquí.

-Ven con migo y siéntate, ahora quiero que me expliques cómo has llegado hasta aquí, y cómo te has hecho esta cicatriz.

-que manía con mi cicatriz, yo también quiero respuestas, quiero saber dónde estoy, que ago aquí y cómo puedo volver a casa.

-tendrás tus respuestas después de las mías.

Volvemos a Harry, que se lo estaba pasando muy bien por cierto

-Harry, esta noche, va a volver tía Marge, ¿podrías irte a casa de algún amiguito tuyo dos semanas, Verás, después del último incidente..., bueno no me gustaría que volviese a ocurrir lo mismo.

Su tío estaba demasiado amable pero Harry ya sabía a que se debía tanta amabilidad con Harry, ni siquiera Dudley se acercó, el ya sabía que era una suplica y claro, solo le interesan las regañinas.

-La verdad es que no sé, así y con tan poco tiempo...-a Harry le encantaba ver la cara de nervios que ponía tío Vernon cuando hablaba del incidente de tía Marge-,bueno no podré decir que no lo he intentado, pero me gustaría estar un tiempo con tía...

De repente, entró una lechuza urgente:

Querido Harry:

Te envió esta carta porque necesito que vengas urgentemente a la O.F, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, dentro de unos instantes, vendrá Remus a por ti, no quiero excusas, es muy importante, tanto para nosotros como para ti, prepárate tus cosas, te quedarás aquí lo que queda de vacaciones.

Muy atentamente: Dumbeldore

P.D.: Remus estará ahí dentro de diez minutos.

-Tío Vernon, me voy con el amigo de mi padre lo que queda de vacaciones, dicen que es importante

-si, si, muy bien -decía sin prestar atención mirando el reloj para ir a buscar a Marge

A los cinco minutos aproximadamente, apareció Remus por la chimenea ensuciando toda la casa (hacía años que Harry no la limpiaba).

-Harry, ya has terminado, ¿verdad, No tenemos mucho tiempo, dice que si no la dejamos irse ya, llamara a la policía, la pena es que no la creerán.

-Si, ya estoy, ¿Quien dice eso?

-¡Nadie!

-Pues vale, ¿me ayudas con el baúl?

-Si, oiga, si eso ya lo limpia usted, es que no tenemos tiempo para nada mas, voy muy apretado, ¿sabe?

-no, no, nada de eso, o lo limpia o no se va.

Lupin pronuncio ¡reclogato, Un hechizo muy sencillo y se fueron por la chimenea con los polvos flu, que ha aprendido a utilizarlos en la casa de Ron. Cuando aparecieron en la vieja casa de su difunto padrino Sirius, que murió en manos de su prima Bellatrix, Harry, vio por primera vez a una chica que no se parecía en nada a él, excepto en el pelo que al ser más largo lo dominaba mejor, era de una estatura semejante a el, pelirroja, con los ojos verdes, y por supuesto la cicatriz. En el primer lugar donde fueron a parar sus ojos fue en la vieja cicatriz de Sarah, que es exactamente igual a la de Harry.

-Profesor, ¿quien es?

-Tu hermana, Harry, se llama Sarah.

-profesor Dumbeldore, ¿está seguro de que ella es mi hermana, o sea yo nunca he tenido ningún hermano

-posiblemente lo sea pero no las tengo todas conmigo, al fin y al cabo nunca hemos sabido que tu hermana estaba viva, y me parece que Voldemort tampoco lo sabía, porque sino ya habría intentado matarla.

-Un momento Albus, la pequeña nos ha dicho que la perseguían dos dementores, puede que sí que sepa de su existencia.

-O no, Remus, podría ser que estaban matando, como suelen hacer con todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo, Profesor, usted sabía que tenía una hermana y no me había dicho nada..., ¿cuántas cosas más me guarda?

-Solo las que no es momento para que te enteres, o las que no debes saber.

-¿Cómo cuales, ¿Cómo la forma en la que trataba mi padre a Snape, cómo quien era mi padrino, como que mi padre era un gamberro y un consentido, cómo qué mi madre odiaba a mi padre cuando él era pequeño, cómo las mutuas coincidencias entre Voldemort y yo,No sé que más me ocultará, pero debe saber que ya no soy un crío de once años, ni de doce, he cumplido dieciséis, y me parece que ya tengo suficiente edad para que empiece a confiar en mi,¿no cree?

-si te oculté todo aquello era por tu bien, eras demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo todo.

-Y supongo que ahora también lo soy, por eso me he tenido que enterar así de que tengo una hermana de mi edad, que acaba de ser atacada por unos dementores malolientes y de que Voldemort intenta matarla a ella también, y además seguro que ella es primogénita y todo.

-Pues si, es primogénita, así que tendrás que obedecerla, y estoy bien seguro de que te llevará por el lado correcto, además, va a ser auror, según me ha explicado, es espía internacional y va a ser tu profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿A si, Todo eso está muy bien, y he de decirle que no soy un buen ejemplo, verá lo mío es escaparme de todos los lugares, si no fuese por ello aun estaría en el orfanato y no en este endemoniado lugar que aun no se donde demonios está, además no respeto ninguna norma, estaban pensando en tirarme incluso del orfanato, y la verdad no me interesa mucho ser profesora en una escuela para subnormales mágicos.

-Sarah, por favor, tienes que hacerme el favor de ser la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no hay nadie que quiera serlo.

-¿Pero cómo voy a ser profesora de algo que ni siquiera se de que va, No tengo ni idea de la defensa contra los bichitos azules, así que olvídese de mi.

-Hay una manera de que recuerdes todo lo que has vivido desde que te encontraron los centauros, es una poción muy sencilla que el profesor Snape, estará encantado de frabicar -dijo Dumbeldore con sarcasmo.

-Yo no se, como se trata de Sarah, quizás no quiera, se equivoque o diga que no-se acuerda-Soltó de pronto Harry con seguridad.

-Que no me acuerde ¿de que?-Dijo Snape con la cara de odio que reservaba solo para Harry.

Snape, había intervenido en la conversación, como que no quiere la cosa, pero Harry sabía que había estado allí desde el principio oyéndolo todo, y se ha dado cuenta de que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y hasta más no poder, se había metido con el propio Snape, y en su misma cara.

La conversación no pudo seguir, ya que habían intervenido todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, estaban haciendo por lo visto una reunión de última hora porque se les veía a todos con muy mala cara, que duro muy poco al ver a Harry, no pudieron decirle nada porque Dumbeldore les metió a todos en la cocina con prisas, así que dejó allí a Sarah y a Harry, que estuvieron hablando del tema hasta muy entrada la noche.


	2. Capítulo 2: La poción

_Capítulo 2: la poción_

A la mañana siguiente Sarah y Harry fueron los primeros en despertarse, fueron a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

-Sarah¿cómo es que estas levantada a estas horas?

-Buenos días Harry, - dijo con reproche - lo mismo te digo.

-Eso buenos días, no podía dormir sabiendo que tenía una hermana que además, es una gamberra y le gusta escaparse.

-¿Y tú qué, Al menos yo no me meto en líos tan grabes como los tuyos, en primero la piedra filosofal, en segundo la cámara de los secretos con la serpiente gigante: el basilisco, en tercero Black y colagusano, en cuarto el torneo de los tres magos: el regreso de Voldemort, y en quinto la Orden del Fénix: la profecía que se te rompió, me dices a mi que soy una gamberra, mírate al espejo anda.

-Bueno vale puede que no sea un ángel, pero yo no he buscado todos esos líos, ellos me han encontrado a mi, por cierto¿qué tal viviste con los centauros¿Y qué te enseñaron?

-No se como viví, y supongo que me enseñaron algo, no recuerdo mucho, anoche Dumbeldore, me dijo que Snape, ya me estaba haciendo la poción, y que hoy, ya estaría lista.

-Hola potter, Sarah, ya tengo la poción lista, solo tienes que removerla un poco y ya esta.

-Muchas gracias profesor Snape, supongo que habrá trabajado muy duro para hacerme esta poción, los centauros me dijeron que costaba mucho de hacer.

-Señorita potter, no presuma y bébase la poción que le he preparado.

-Según me explicaron, la poción debe estar fría, y esta me parece que no lo está.

-Le explicaron bien, la poción debe enfriarse, pero después debe recalentarse, sino no sirve.

-¿está seguro?

-No me llevé la contraria señorita Potter, o se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho.

-Sarah, no le des coba -decía esto Harry mientras hablaba por la comisura de los labios para que Snape no se enterara- acabarás muy mal.

Sarah, decidió rendirse y se tomó la poción que seguía tibia, sabía muy bien, pero de repente le entró un mareo, empezó a sudar y se desmayó al instante. Harry, se fue corriendo a llamar al profesor Dumbeldore, que bajó las escaleras muy preocupado.

-Severus¿que esta ocurriendo aquí?

-Lo que debe ocurrir, Sarah debe desmayarse, es así como recuperará toda su sabiduría olvidada.

-Sarah le replicó y el profesor Snape dijo que sino se callaba acabaría muy mal, le ha matado.

-¡Mientes, después de beberse uno esta poción debe desmayarse, sino no recuerda, si no se desmaya, la poción no surge efecto, es así, de veras, Albus debe creerme, tiene que desmayarse.

-Severus, le creo, pero ¿cuanto tiempo estará así Sarah?

-Es según lo que tenga que recordar, puede durar días, horas, meses o incluso años, nunca se sabe. Pero aun así, yo le pongo tres semanas o cuatro, pero no más, sería excesivo.

-Muy bien entonces, esperaremos a ver que pasa ¿de acuerdo Harry?

-Si profesor Dumbeldore

Se llevaron a Sarah a una habitación apartada de cualquier ruido y le dejaron una nota para que pudiese saber donde estaba y que bajase cuando no desease dormir más, también le dejaron un reloj para que supiese la hora al despertar. Harry ya no tenía con quien hablar y deseaba por todo que Sarah despertase o que fuesen Hermione o Ron a la casa, se aburría mucho. A los dos días, Dumbeldore le preguntó si quería que Ron y Hermione fuesen a su casa, el respondió que si gustosamente, así que ese mismo día, Ron y Hermione fueron a casa de Sirius Blak. Harry les contó todo lo ocurrido y prosiguió esta conversación...

-¿Harry, estás seguro de que Snape la ha envenenado?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Es imposible que la haya matado, ya sabéis que hemos dudado de Snape un montón de veces, y siempre hemos fallado.-respondió Hermione con lógica.

Así fue como acabo la conversación entre ellos, durante las dos semanas siguientes todo estuvo tranquilo, pero la última semana y justo el último día de plazo, despertó Sarah, no fue mal recibida pero Snape tenía una cara de desilusión impresionante, Harry empezaba a dudar de si en verdad era una poción y tenía que estar inconsciente o de si se trataba de un veneno y no había surgido efecto en sarah. Así que decidió preguntárselo a Sarah, como se supone que ahora era muy inteligente...según Snape (pero nadie le había querido preguntar nada).

-Sarah¿Ha sucedido algo con el conjuro?-pregunto Harry con un poco de miedo en la cara por si acaso Sarah tomaba algún tipo de represaría contra él-.

-La verdad es que si, ahora me acuerdo de todo, pero sigo dudando de la poción debiera de tomarse caliente.

-¿Vas a aceptar el empleo que te ha ofrecido el profesor Dumbeldore?-en ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione.

-Lo sentimos-dijo Hermione hablando por los dos- es que la madre de Ron nos ha parado a mitad camino para decirnos una cosa que nos ha prohibido contar.

-Hermione- dijo Ron un poco furioso- no nos lo ha prohibido contar, simplemente nos ha dicho que era mejor no decir nada, nos ha dicho que no avasallemos de preguntas a Sarah, que puede que se sintiese un poco mal y como una intrusa, además, también nos ha dicho Snape que lo mas normal es que no te acuerdes de todo.

-Normal, el muy imbecil se ha equivocado con la poción, le dije que tenía que estar fría pero el me dijo que me callase y que debía de estar caliente porque se tenía que recalentar, pero ya veis que sin acordarme de todo ya sabía como se hacía la poción, así que es normal que no me acuerde de todo, pero si de casi todo, y me da igual que me preguntéis, no me siento mal ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, así se que tipo de reacción ha tenido la poción en mi.

-AHHHH! Guay. ¿De qué estabais hablando?-pregunto Ron con mucha ilusión en el cuerpo- me quiero enterar-esta vez respondió Harry

-Le había preguntado si iba a aceptar el empleo que Dumbeldore le ha ofrecido -todos miraban a Sarah buscando una respuesta que se pareciera a un no después de lo que le dijo el primer día a Dumbeldore cuando se lo preguntó, no esperaban nada más

-Bueno..., no se creo que le voy a decir que sí, pero solo por un año, es que no se nunca he dado clase ni nada por el estilo. De momento es que sí pero luego puede que me lo haya pensado mejor y le diga que no, así que el tema esta un poco inestable todavía -Cuando Sarah terminó de hablar todos se quedaron con una sonrisa en la boca de oreja a oreja, pero Sarah estaba preocupada en ese momento, estaba pensando en más de un millón de cosas a la vez- Bueno chicos creo que me voy a la cama estoy muy cansada.

-Vale -respondieron todos al unísono

Cuando Sarah se fue, se quedaron hablando durante un tiempo.

-Así que tu hermana va a ser profe nuestra -dijo Ron con un montón de entusiasmo.

-Si eso parece, y la verdad es que estoy contento y al mismo tempo preocupado.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Hermione con interés- hará ganar a la casa de Gryffindor no se de que te preocupas

-Pues de Malfoy¿de quien va a ser si no, es un repleto idiota y intentará que echen a mi hermana por ser una Potter, ya sabes cuanto odia a los Potter y no quiero que haga lo mismo que pasó con Hagrid, hay que prevenirla y si se hace amiga de Draco y sus amigos ya no te cuento, ellos si que intentaran matarla, además de utilizarla y sacarle provecho a la cosa.

-Tienes razón, hay que prevenirla antes de que pase algo

-No seáis idiotas, ella no picará... ¿o si?

-Eso es lo que hay que prevenir, hay que decírselo ya.

Todos subieron con paso firme las escaleras mientras pensaban en la forma de reaccionar suya¿y si se estaba cambiando, se enfadaría mucho, así que decidieron que entrase primero Hermione. Hermione tocó a la puerta (toc, toc, toc)

-¿se puede?

-Si, estaba leyendo, pero necesito que os deis prisa, Severus llegara dentro de un momento a otro¿qué queréis?

-queremos que no te fíes de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- Hermione había hablado por todos lo había soltado como si de una bomba se tratase

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico, no os cae bien?-esta vez respondió Harry

-No es que nos caiga mal, es que nos cae fatal y su padre es un mortífago¿sabes? y de tal palo tal astilla, además va intentar arruinarte el empleo que lo sepas, no te fíes de el, es un consejo

En ese momento entro Snape con cara de perspicacia como si ya supiese que ellos estarían allí con ella y Sarah pidió que se fueran un instante de allí. Fuera estaban preocupados ¿de que estarían hablando?

-¿Qué creéis que se están diciendo? -preguntó Hermione

-Tal vez le está diciendo que le quiere mucho y que quiere que se case con ella. -de ahí salieron algunas risas por parte de los dos pero Hermione se negó a reír como los demás, e iba a protestar cuando se abrió la puerta en la que estaban allí Snape y Sarah.

-Está bien pues, hasta mañana y no se preocupe que mi respuesta es que si en cualquiera de los casos. -Dijo Sarah

-Mejor, hasta mañana. -Snape le dic un beso en la mejilla y miró a Harry, Hermione y Ron. -Chicos me parece que debéis iros a la cama ya. -Y se fue cantando. Era alarmante, estaba demasiado simpático y el si de Sarah...

-Chicos me parece que Snape tiene razón, a la cama todos, incluida yo, venga Hermione, entra, no se a que esperas, compartimos habitación ¿sabes?

-¡Eh! ah, si, si paso, adiós chicos, hasta mañana.

Los dos la miraron con una cara de suplica, suplicando que le preguntara de que habían hablado los dos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno ahora si que voy a hacer un ruego, un Review porfiiiii es que me hace ilu. Esta es la primera historia que escribo así que me interesa saber opiniones, se acepta enorabuenas y protestas, todo por mejorar mis queridisimo fic jeje. Bueno espero que os haya gustado.

Bss

la-coco-saray.


	3. Capítulo 3: La cámara de Gringotts

_Capitulo 3: la cámara de gringots_

Pero a los dos segundos, le dijo que se iba al caldero chorreante y Hermione no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, le dijo que Voldemort estaba suelto y que Petigrew tambien pero Lili no hizo caso, cogió su maleta y le dijo a Hermione:

-Calla y escúchame me voy a ir al Callejón Diagon, compraré una varita, haré un translador, he iré a mi orfanato, cogeré mis cosas y iré de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante, no voy a correr ningún peligro de acuerdo diles esto a todos mañana. Hay una reunión a las cuatro en punto, quiero que a esa hora estés despierta, vestida y bajes y les comuniques a todos mi decisión, si todo va bien, mañana a las doce ya estaréis todos en el Caldero Chorreante, si va mal no me volveréis a ver nunca más, me has entendido, dile a Harry que como hermano es estupendo y que ha sido un placer conocerle, Hermione eres la bruja más lista que de momento he visto, superas a cualquiera de tu edad, bien pues, ya acabado de decir esto adiós, hasta mañana, espero.

-Adiós. -¿lo había dicho con tristeza?

Lili bajó acompañada de Hermione y cuando le iba a dar el alto se dio cuenta de que no tenía varita, así que le dijo a Hermione:

-Hermione, ven aquí - Hermione un poco extrañada se acercó y Lili le dio un abrazo y le quitó la varita que la tenia en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón , se giró y dio el alto al autobús noctámbulo, le devolvió la varita mientras decía GRACIAS , al poco rato apareció el autobús.

Del susto Lili se calló enima de Hermione, casi la atropella, y le dijo el ultimo ADIOS a Hermione, se cerraron las compuertas y Hermione vio alejarse al autobús mientras entraba por la puerta de la casa de Sirius, entró preocupada y pensó que era una insensata por haberla dejado marchar, pero tambien pensaba que podía haber ido con ella, pero al rato reflexionó y dijo en voz alta:

-Si hubiese ido con ella habría sido un estorbo.

-Tienes razón aun así te necesito, le dejaremos una nota al primero que se levante y se acabó.

Era Lili, Hemione se dio un pequeño susto, le dejaron la nota y se subieron al autobús.

-¿Cómo has vuelto atrás?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pues diciéndoselo al conductor¿cómo si no?

-Esto... chicas¿os ayudo con algo?

-No, no hace falta¿Hermione me prestas tu varita? -Esto, si toma- y le alargó la mano para que la cogiese

-MALETALOCOMOTOR- Chilló y la maleta se elevó en el aire y Lili la izo entrar en el autobús pasando por encima de los cuerpos de personas durmiendo

-Muy bien, chicas pasad con migo -las puso en la primera cama, la más cercana al conductor.

-Me habeis dicho que os llamais...

-No lo hemos dicho -respondió Hermione haciendo memoria.

-¿y donde vais?

-Al callejón diagón.- respondió Sarah

- Muy bien, Hernie a toda caña.

El autobús salió a toda mecha por las calles, las camas se tambaleaban, y Lili y Hermione gritaron al unísono:

-¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El autobús paró de golpe y las dos chicas casi salen disparadas contra el cristal de enfrente pero por suerte solo se levantaron y quedaron de pie, cuando se sentaron otra vez y mejor sujetas a la cama Hermione dijo:

-¿No puede ir más despacio?

-No, nena - respondió Stan- es costumbre ir así, además los muggles no lo ven.

Y el autobús volvió a arrancar, Stan se fue hacía la puerta donde las había recibido, se acercaban al callejón diagon, cuando llegaron el autobús volvió a frenar de golpe pero esta vez lo que se movió fue la cama, que se estampó contra la cabina del conductor, por suerte las chicas subieron a toda prisa las piernas encima de la cama, pero las manos las tenían sudadas de tanto cogerse a la cama y se cayeron hacia atrás para acabar debajo de la cama

-Oye ¿cómo habéis atravesado la pared? – dijo Lili saliendo de debajo de la cama ayudada por Hermione que se había dado más prisa en salir ya que estaba llena de polvo y ácaros.

-Trucos de magia. Bueno adiós chicas

El autobús las dejó justo enfrente de la tienda Olivanders, así que Lili entró y se compró una varita de pluma e ave Fénix, Fawkes, Dumeldore la había hecho hacer especialmente para Lili porque era obvio que necesitaría la misma que su hermano y que Voldemort, entonces con la varita en la mano, se dirigió a comprarse ropa de magos, después de esto se dirigió a reponer dinero, desde que era muy pequeña había llevado una llave en el cuello, nunca había querido quitársela porque sabía que era de sus padres, pero después de ver la llave de Harry, se dio cuenta de que era del banco de gringots, entro y se topó con el duende. (N/a: no lo he escrito pero Harry se la enseño vale ?)

-Cámara 116

- ¿Y la llave?

-Aquí está.-se la entregó y se fueron a su cámara, la cámara se encontraba en un sótano que aparentemente hacia unos cuantos años que no se entraba, estaba bajando unas largas escaleras de caracol muy raídas y bastante carcomidas, con polillas seguro, ya que era de madera, que parecía ser de roble o de fresno y que en cualquier momento se caerían abajo, las escaleras eran extremadamente empinadas y larguísimas, a la hora de subir se las iban a ver y a desear. Abajo había más de un centímetro de polvo, en aquel lugar habían ratas.

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-grito hermione mientras señalaba a una esquina.

-¿pero que...?-decía Lili mientras miraba hacia donde señalaba Hermione- ay una rata, desmaio.- y la rata cayo desmayada.

- Disculpe pero¿por que hay tantas ratas aquí bajo? si incluir la cantidad de polvo.

- Bueno vera señorita, hay diversas razones, una de ellas es que estas cámaras no se han abierto desde hace bastante tiempo y aquí no solo hay ratas, se dice que en su cámara, hay un animal, un monstruo, capaz de matar con solo mirarle a los ojos.

Las chicas se miraron y exclamaron al unísono:

-Basilisco. Y Lili añadió:

- Espero que me obedezca a mí, que ya me toca. ¿Disculpe, por qué hay un basilisco en mi cámara, si se puede saber.

- Se dice que le esta esperando para ayudarle a combatir contra el que no debe ser nombrado, leyendas en mi opinión, yo creo que esta en su cámara porque fue la que mejor le pillo para descansar y se a quedado allí.

-¿De quienes son las demás cámaras?

-Bueno, aquí se encuentran por ejemplo la de Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, e incluso la de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-Una pregunta más ¿por que no lo sacaron ustedes, el basilisco digo?

-Esa es otra característica de estas cámaras, que solo las puede abrir el dueño a diferencia de las demás, y es un misterio la forma en la que el basilisco ha entrado en su cámara, señorita. Aquí es. Venga ábrala.

-Disculpe ¿pero como?

- Tiene que poner la mano en la puerta.

Lili le izo caso aunque dudo antes de poner la mano, Hermione se escondió detrás de la puerta por orden de Lili, quien sabe podría estar de verdad un basilisco hay dentro y quien sabe lo que ocurriría, tal vez lo peor. La puerta se abrió y Lili dio un grito muy fuerte (N/a: de sorpresa no de miedo n.n) que los sobresalto a todos. Hermione dijo aun detrás de la puerta:

-¿Lili estas bien, hay algo?

-M...me temo q...que si.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Tu que crees? Pues un basilisco, es grandísimo.

-Dile algo

-¡Como que!

-Pues no se dile hola en lengua parsel.

-Lo intentare.

Y Lili sin saber por que empezó a hablar parsel, lengua de serpientes. Después de un buen rato dijo:

-Bueno, ya esta, le he prometido un sitio acogedor donde estar hasta que termine el curso.

-¿Cual?

-¿Te acuerdas de la cámara de los secretos que me mencionasteis? (N/a: Siiiii ya se que no está escrito, pero es que no lo puedo escribir todo que se hace interminable )

-¡Oh no, Dumbeldore no te dejara ni en broma estas loca.

-Quien sabe quizás lo pueda meter sin que se entere y...

-Ni se te ocurra eso supone una expulsión inmediata, fíjate en Hagrid.

-Vale se lo consultare primero pero espero que me deje, le he dicho a el basilisco que solo debe obedecer mis ordenes, y el me ha dicho que solo puede obedecer las mías por naturaleza, que se izo para eso, para derrotar a voldemort.

-¿Y te ha dicho como se llama?

-Si, bueno, en realidad el nombre se lo puse yo, Choppi. ¿Bonito nombre para una serpiente no?

-Yo mas bien diría que no, pero es tuya así que haz lo que quieras.

- Y me parece que ya se porque no quieres que la meta en el castillo, te da miedo que pueda hacer lo mismo que la otra¿me equivoco?

-No mucho

- Por cierto, respecto a lo que ha dicho sobre los propietarios de las demás cámaras... ¿Voldemort es rico?

-Porfavor señorita no pronuncie su nombre y menos ahora que ha vuelto, y si es rico pero hace años que no entra aquí. Bueno la pregunta es ¿como iba a hacerlo con tanta seguridad? Sabe es muy gracioso, todas estas cámaras tienen algún parentesco que ver con su familia.

Después de vérselas con la serpiente y de haberla sacado Lili entro en su cámara,al parecer era muy grande y estaba llena de oro y monedas mágicas, pero Lili tambien encontró varias cosas: un diario, un álbum de fotos, un collar con forma de corazón que era muy gordo y pesado y muchísimos libros, entre otras cosas, cogió todo lo nombrado y pidió una cuerda para atar los libros, entonces salió de allí.

-Oye¿me dejarás algún libro para leérmelo? -Si, por supuesto, ahora ven aquí -se la llevó a un callejón y toco una piedra bastante grande con la varita- _portus _-y lo convirtió en un traslador que iría de inmediato a su orfanato, y después volvería haciendo otro traslador que las llevaría de inmediato al caldero chorreante, el plan era infalible, pero si fallaba algo, fallaba todo, además no podían hacer ruidos en el orfanato si se despertaba la señora Vurdel, estaban acabadas, era una señora ya entrada en años, unos 50, más o menos , era morena, con el pelo canoso, bajita y con un humor de perros, y trata a los niños como esclavos, el que se negaba a hacer lo que quería le metía en un armario, bastante mohoso y donde no entra casi el oxígeno, muchos se habían quedado desmayados dentro, Lili batió el record, la metieron 75 veces, por las innumerables trastadas y travesuras que había hecho, y de momento se ha escapado de la ultima, así que si la pillan, serán 76 veces

-Escúchame, ya he hecho el traslador¿de acuerdo?

-Pero está prohibido, te pueden enviar a Azkaban si te pillan. -Como bien has dicho, me pueden enviar a Azkaban si me pillan y no lo harán, y si recuerdas bien yo sigo muerta según la lista de defunción mágica.

-¿Hay una lista de defunción mágica?

-Si

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?

-Me colé en el ministerio la noche pasada, ya te habrá contado Harry que me encantan las travesuras.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan? Te esperaba más diplomática y lógica, es lo que aparentas

-Desde toda la vida, me encerraron en un armario 75 veces y bueno si me pillan en el orfanato serán 76, y más te vale que no sea así porque a ti tambien te meterán. Y tal vez podré aparentar cosas, pero a las personas no se las juzga por su apariencia Hermione. (N/a: Venga porfavor memorizad esa ultima frase jeje y trasmitirla al mundo que hace falta juas, juas :P)

- A mi no me puede encerar en un armario, yo no he hecho nada.

-Eso a ella le da igual, vas con migo, y a mi me tiene manía, entonces a ti tambien.

-Parece una lunática, y ¿por qué te metieron tantas veces?

-Porque como ya sabrás, pertenezco al departamento secreto de la policía y desaparecía muy a menudo de su vista, incluso de sus castigos.

-¿Y por qué no le decías que eras de ese departamento, no te habría vuelto a meter.

-Hermione, usa la cabeza, no podía decirle nada, pertenezco un grupo de espías internacionales, nadie repito nadie debe saberlo, y vosotros lo sabéis porque he dejado el trabajo, pero en aquel momento no, imagínate lo que habría podido hacer, juntarse con el enemigo como poco, decirle quien era, etc.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno espero que este cap haya gustado


	4. Capítulo 4: El plan

_Capitulo 4: el plan_

- Y después de haber hecho el traslador quieras o no y tu te vas a venir con migo.

-¿Lo tocamos a la de tres?

Lili asintió con la cabeza y lo tocaron a la de tres, el suelo empezó a moverse y en pocos minutos se encontraron en la puerta del orfanato.

-¿y ahora cómo entramos?

- preguntó Hermione con un poco de desconcierto al ver que estaban fuera del orfanato.

-Es sencillo, tu no puedes hacer magia porque no estas autorizada, yo podría hacerlo porque el ministerio no me conoce, así que la magia la haré yo, te haré levitar y te meteré dentro del orfanato, buscarás la puerta con mucho silencio y me abrirás.

-¿No es más fácil abrirla con alohomora?

-Si, es cierto, vamos a probarlo -se fueron hacía la puerta, y pronunció el hechizo pero la puerta no se abrió.- bueno creo que tendremos que recurrir a mi plan.

Después de una pequeña búsqueda que transcurrió en silencio encontraron la ventana.

-Creo que esta es la más próxima a la puerta y donde no duerme la bruja de Vurdel, así que Wingardium Leviosa.

-y Hermione empezó a volar en dirección a la ventana.

- ¿Ya puedes entrar?

-si, creo que si.

-Pues vamos, pesas mucho ¿que comes?

Hermione empezó a cogerse de la ventana con cara un poco de "pues no peso tanto"y casi se cae, pero cogió fuerzas, se incorporó y subió a la ventana con mucho esfuerzo.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro pero se veían algunas cosas, lo curioso es que solo había una cama, Lili se había equivocado, la había hecho entrar en la habitación de la señora Vurdel, pero con mucho cuidado salió de allí, pero en algo tenia razón era la más cercana a la puerta, así que bajó el primer piso y buscó en silencio la puerta principal, cinco minutos después la encontró y la abrió, encontró la llave en una chaqueta que había colgada al lado del marco de la puerta.

-Lili, me has hecho entrar en la habitación de la dueña.

-Lo siento me he dado cuenta un poco más tarde de donde te había metido. Pero vamos, no debemos perder tiempo, dentro de poco va a amanecer y posiblemente ya se hayan ido de la casa de mi padrino. Creo que es por aquí... si, aquí es, pero ¿dónde esta mi baúl con todas mis cosas?

-No creerás que te lo iba a dejar al alcance verdad. -Era una tercera voz, era la señora Vurdel y las había pillado. -sabía que vendrías a por él, así que he tomado medidas, está bajo llave, en mi cuarto, y mi cuarto está a su vez muy bien cerrado con seis candados, así que no te dará tiempo ha abrirlos antes de que yo haya vuelto y haya abierto el armario, si no me equivoco esta vez tendrás compañía, Lili. Ah, y no vas a poder escapar, no esta vez, he cerrado todas las ventanas y puertas por medio de un sistema muy sutil y delicado que accionan la alarma que hace que venga la policía en menos que canta un gallo al amanecer y ...

-Un gallo no canta si le cortas antes el pescuezo. -Dijo Hermione con una valentía que Sarah no sabía de donde la había sacado.

-No creo que te atrevas a matar a los veinticinco policías que se te presente, porque si no me equivoco, te acusaran de homicidio y te llevaran a un centro de menores, además yo testificaré como que sois asesinas.

-No, es cierto, pero si le cortamos a usted el pescuezo en lugar de los policías, y convencemos a los crios de que intentó matarnos se acabó la molestia y por cierto señora Vurdel, que lástima que no me conozca bien -La voz de Lili parecía muy tranquila pero se estaba cabreando de que le pusiera tantos inconvenientes -, pero me parece que sabe lo suficiente como para reconocer que siempre guardo un As en la manga, y esta vez no va a ser menos, no nos van a llevar a ningún centro de menores de edad por la sencillísima razón de que en cuanto acabemos nos largamos y creame si le digo que no nos encontraran.

-Para poder salir de aquí tendríais que hacer uso de la magia y me temo que no existe, y menos para ustedes dos.

Lili estaba conteniendo la risa y Hermione tambien, era tan gracioso que dijese que la magia no existía siendo que ha visto entrar a una chica por la ventana.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo, cuando haya abierto el armario. Ah, y se me olvidaba, las ventanas no se pueden romper.

-Hay que darse prisa, si vuelve me veré obligada a usar la magia.

-Lili, eso esta prohibido.

-Ya lo se pero no me pienso dejar atrapar por una vieja insufrible. Ven por aquí.

Después de unos segundos de una búsqueda consecutiva...

-Aquí esta, la he encontrado, pero me temo que tenia razón, tiene seis candados, bombarda. -Y la puerta se abrió de golpe.- Aquí está mi baúl, vamos.

-Por donde, recuerda que hay mucha seguridad.

-Lo se pero tenemos que quitarnos a la vieja de encima, vamos abre mi baúl, dentro debe haber una botella grisácea.

-Si, aquí está.

- Bien pásamela que ya llega

Sarah destapó la botellita de cristal a tiempo y esparció un humo grisáceo bastante espeso.

- ¿Que era eso?

- Cosas que guarde de... el centro de mando, por así decirlo. Venga, vámonos, _portus._

_CONTINUARA:_

_Espero que os haya gustado... porfaaaaaaaaaaa RR que me gustan muchiiiiiiiiiiiisimo, a los que os gusten las historias de remus y Sirius con lemos, sabed que estoy escribiendo una, mas que nada por si os interesa. Esta en creacion al igual que este. Y prometo que en cuanto empiece otra vez a escribir los de la fugitiva muggle seran mejor, porque ya sabeis que la inexperiencia hace mucho... y cuando empecé... bueno esra inexperta._

_Venga besazos_

_la-coco-saray_


	5. Capítulo 5: De regreso

_Capitulo 5: de regreso_

El traslador las dejó justo en frente de Olivanders.

-Oye¿no tenias que despertarla antes de irnos¿ahora cómo se va ha despertar?

-Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada o así se despertará, no te preocupes, el gas deja de surgir el efecto cuando se evapora, su ventana estaba abierta, no tardará mucho.

- Por cierto, les dijimos que estaríamos de vuelta a las doce, deberían de estar súper preocupados, corre, tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes -pero cuando iban a echar a correr Lili se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo -¿y Choppi? Dios santo la he dejado en el callejón, vamos.

-¿DONDE HABEIS ESTADO! -preguntó Severus-, Lili me has tenido tan preocupado..., pensé que te habría ocurrido lo peor, dios mío ¿que es eso?

-Severus, me parece que estas exagerando un poco eso se llama Choppi estaba en mi cámara de Gringgots la he sacado de allí.

-Nada de nada, lo que hago no es exagerar, es estar alucinado ¿no te das cuenta de es un basilisco?

-Severus¿no te alegras de que Hermione esté bien?

-Dumbeldore, ya han vuelto. -Dijo Snape y pasando del argumento de Sarah con respecto a Hermione.

-Lili pensé que te habías escapado, no debiste por la barba de Merlín¿que es eso?

-Eso es mi serpiente bueno mejor dicho mi basilisco, se llama Choppi y si ya se que ataca a los nacidos de muggles, pero ella me obedece a mi, y no a Voldemort, además según lo que me contó el hombrecillo enano de Gringgots, ella ha estado siempre en mi cámara esperándome para combatirle a él, a Voldemort

-¿Y tu vas y te crees que el basilisco te va a obedecer?

-Pues claro, le he hecho prometer que solo obedecerá a Harry y a mi puesto que usted no sabe hablar parsel, Dumbeldore.

-¿Y donde piensas meterla? Porque si no me equivoco un basilisco es muy grande y este no deja nada que desear.

-Bueno he pensado que podría estar en la cámara de los secretos.

-Lo llevas claro tu eso no lo metes en el castillo.

-Vale y ¿qué le parece la casa de los gritos?

-Haber Lili como te lo explico, es un basilisco, la última vez que tuvimos uno en castillo pudieron morir personas.

-Usted siempre da una segunda oportunidad a todo el mundo al igual que yo por favor quiero tenerla cerca, se que este curso la voy a necesitar, no solo para una de mis clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sino porque se que este curso, a finales para ser exactos vamos a tener alguna visita inesperada.

-¿De quien crees que será Lili?

-No lo se, eso posiblemente lo vea a mitad del curso mas o menos o por esas fechas.

-¿Lili eso quiere decir que aceptas el empleo que te ofrezco?

-Si, así es. Por favor déjeme tenerla cerca, si no me permite la cámara de los secretos al menos déjeme la casa de los gritos, no atacará a nadie, se lo prometo.

-Si te dejo que la tengas en la cámara de los secretos ¿me prometes que la vigilarás constantemente y que no atacara a ningún alumno?

-Si porque si lo hiciese le aseguro que la serpiente no lo contaría, la mataría.

-Muy bien tienes la cámara de los secretos.

-Muchas gracias, pienso que debería decirle a los alumnos que la cámara esta habitada de nuevo el día de mi presentación como nueva profesora, al fin y al cabo tendrán que bajar.

-Si, es cierto, deben saberlo, pero te encargaras de decírselo tú.

-Muy bien profesor, les diré que es un basilisco y que esta bajo mis ordenes, que estoy parcialmente segura que no me desobedecerá y que si lo hace no lo contara el basilisco. Esta bien mi discurso ¿no? Creo que inspira un poco de temor, pero tambien seguridad.

-Si ahora no sigas con el tema o acabare arrepintiéndome de mi decisión.

-Muy bien. Me voy a mi habitación, Hermione, vamos. Si, vosotros tambien. -Dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos.-eh, Choppi, me harias el grandísimo favor de meterte en el sótano imagino que será lo suficiente grande para ti. -Dijo hablando en parsel.

Subieron las escaleras silenciosamente hasta que llegaron a la habitación de las chicas, mientras el basilisco las iba bajando.

-Bueno¿qué os ha parecido mi numerito?

-Muy especial, si señor, nos habías dicho en la carta que llegaríais a las doce y me parece que se pasan dos horas, esto se merece una explicación y de las buenas.

-Mi explicación..., quería ir a por mi maleta.

-¿Una maleta es más importante que tu vida?

-Ese es el problema que si, allí lo tengo todo.

-¿Todo el qué?

-Pues todo el Kit que me dejó el mando a mi disposición cuando les propuse mi renuncia por debido a mi repentina introducción en el mundo de la magia y de lo desconocido e improbable, ahí lo tengo todo, desde el monopatín volador a... las bombas diminutas con olor a menta y hierbabuena

-Pero bueno que pasa¿todo lo qué tienes es peligroso?

-Si, si no sabes cómo utilizarlo, claro que para mi no es peligroso, al contrario, me protege la vida pero para mis oponentes es peligrosísimo y aun más si yo soy la que lo está utilizando en esos instantes.-de ahí salieron bastantes risas.

-esto Lili, tu vida a debido ser muy desagradable con es tía ¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione

-La verdad es que no mucho, tenía mis amigos, mi pasión, el espionaje a nivel internacional (n/a: se nota que está orgullosa eh ?) Y el hacerle rabiar a la estupida de Vurdel, no era tan horroroso excepto cuando me encerraba eso si que era terrible por la falta de oxígeno, pero en esos casos utilizaba otro invento que habían confeccionado especialmente para mi al saber mi caso. (N/a: Os habéis fijado en el nombre de Vurdel, jeje lo puse con V pero se aproxima bastante a la definición de "casa de putas" jeje si no me creéis buscar en el diccionario Burdel y haber que os pone)

-Bueno y ¿a que viene el tema del basilisco?

-No te metas con Chopi, ya veras como nos va a ayudar en muchas cosas.

-Claro para empezar va a conseguir que te expulsen y que te envíen a Azkaban por intento de asesinato. ¿Lili no te das cuenta de que te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo?

-No.

- Vale solo nos hace falta que te cabrees con nosotros, así que no he dicho nada.

-Eso me gusta mucho más.

-Lili, Dumbeldore nos ha dicho que mañana iremos al ministerio de magia y serás devuelta a la vida, te reconocerán como auror y me han dicho que tambien vas a estar en la primera orden de merlín, así que prepárate porque te van ha hacer un montón de fotos y me parece que Fudge ha informado de tu existencia a El Profeta y posiblemente te haran una entrevista.

-Si pues no me apetece nada después de lo que he hecho hoy. Pero a ti tambien te entrevistaran al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano.

-Si tal vez tengas razón, pero yo tampoco quiero.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_Ya estoy harta! o me dejan Reviews o me niego a continuar la historia, siento ponerme así, pero es que me saca de quicio. No se ni siquiera quien me lee y quien no. _

_la-coco-saray_


	6. Capítulo 6: De vuelta a la vida

_Respuestas a los Reviews_

_Cygnus A. V. P. Kinomoto Black_ : Hola wapa! como me gusta que porfin alguien me haya escrito un review, que conste que este capi lo he subido gracias a ti. Me parece que no iba en todo sarcástico "Dumbledore se preocupa por nada", he hecho la personalidad de Sarah basandome en tres personalidades, una la de Dumbledore, pero eso se notará más mucho más etrada la historia, en Maritza, de Rebelde way, una serie que me gusta bastante, en especial ella y en mí, sobre todo en mí porque me conozco mucho y la puedo hacer más "viva". Sobre todo la he querido hacer rebelde, educada al mismo tiempo cuando hay que serlo, etc... lo irás descubriendo con la historia. Please más RR que me gustan jejeje, consienteme un poco jajaja. Un beso y me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Un beso! y sigue leyendo.

* * *

_Capítulo 6: De vuelta a la vida._

Al día siguiente se levantaron todos a las ocho de la mañana, Lili, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban que se caían del sueño, desayunaron en silencio y se fueron al ministerio de magia.

-¿Nerviosa?- le pregunto Ron

- No, pero si agotada

- Es que a quien se le ocurre hacer pinitos ayer durante la noche. Además tuvisteis la valentía de no dormir.

-No perdona ella tuvo la valentía, no yo. - dijo Hermione.

- De todas formas que mas da - dijo mientras bostezaba

- Pues mucho no nos dejaste dormir a nosotros tampoco, te pasaste la noche saltando en la cama y luego para colmo vinieron sus hermanos.

-¿ Qué hermanos?

- Mis hermanos, van en el otro coche, no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos los verás. Es que desde que despertaste no as parado ¿eso es normal?

-En mi si. Pues si eso os cansa no os quiero ver en el colegio, porque os recuerdo que soy profesora vuestra y este año yo voy a hacer muchas mas cosas de las que os esperáis.

- ¿Tienen alguna relación a tu plan?

- Si, voy a hacer muchas excursiones. -dijo con una sonrisa maligna en los labios pero silenciosa

Después del largo trayecto llegaron al ministerio de magia, donde los recibió el ministro con mucha felicidad y con una gran sonrisa que parecía fingida iba con una túnica color aguamarina que a Lili le gusto bastante pero que los chicos decían que era horrible y Hermione estaba en el medio allí se encontraron con Draco pero no iba con su padre, Lucius, ni con su madre no iba con nadie con lo cual los cuatro se mosquearon un poco Lili lo miraba como de profesora a alumno, los chicos con odio y Hermione..., Hermione lo miraba ¿sonrojada?

Lili volvió a mirar a Hermione por si acaso se había quedado ciega por un momento y no había visto bien pero cuando volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de que lo miraba como una enamorada mirase a su novio por primera vez en unos años, estaba embobada, esto no tenia explicación alguna¿estaba enamorada de un futuro mortifago?

si Lili hubiese sabido toda la historia en ese momento posiblemente le abría metido un guantazo de los que suenan y te giran la cara ya que ella no tenia escrúpulos alguno, pero al no saber nada no le dio importancia.

- Bien Lili ¿preparada para nacer de nuevo?- pregunto el ministro

- Perdone pero yo nunca he muerto.

- Muy bien, muy bien ¿estas entusiasmada? esto es una cosa que no hace todo el mundo. Supongo que te sentirás privilegiada

- Pues si le soy sincera no estoy entusiasmada y tampoco me siento privilegiada solo hay una cosa que me gusta de que me reconozcan como una "no muerta" según usted, y eso es mi apellido.

- Veo que llevas bien alto ser una Potter - dijo mientras sonreía enseñando todos los dientes (N/a: No pensáis que esas sonrisas son muy extrañas ? A veces pienso que son igual de extrañas que los portadores, no se, conocéis a alguien que haga ese tipo de sonrisa ?), y sin darle importancia a la contestación tan brusca de Lili.

- Bien Lili sígueme.

- Mejor dicho síganme, yo no voy a ninguna parte sin ellos.

- Muy bien pues síganme todos -dijo sonriente,

Lili tenia cara de desesperación, no podía hacerle rabiar y se lo dijo en voz bajita a los chicos para que solo ellos pudieran oírlo pero desgraciadamente tambien lo oyó el director que le puso una pequeña sonrisa que Lili entendió como que lo volviese a intentar, puede que lo consiguiese.

Fueron caminando por un pasillo largo y recto y cuando llegaron al final, había una pequeña puerta casi no visible era como de ladrillos oscuros, ennegrecidos por el paso del tiempo, pero aun así estable y sólida, dentro habia una silla con cadenas donde Harry le dijo que allí se sentaban los presos que iban a ser juzgados para ir a Azkaban, Lili se preguntaba para que querían utilizar esa silla si ella no era mortifaga, no de momento al menos esa parte no entraba en sus planes,

Lili se sentó en la silla sin rechistar alguna palabra y sin poner cara de desconforme ni de odio con lo cual Dumbeldore alucino un poco, el no sabia que ella podía ser educada, le preguntaron algunas cosas:

- ¿Nombre completo por favor?

- Lili Sarah Potter Evans (N/a: supongo que eso os explica porque le cambio tanto el nombre durante los capis leidos jaja no es que tenga doble personalidad)

- ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

- 30 de julio, el mismo día que mi hermano. - mientras decía esto una mujer rechoncha y morena lo iba apuntando.

- ¿Es animaga?

- No para nada - decía mientras negaba con la cabeza

- ¿Algún poder extraordinario? - Bueno hablo parsel pero que yo sepa no tengo ninguno mas al menos de momento, a no ser que incluya el poder de atraer problemas - Hubieron muchas risas, escepto de la mujer que apuntaba, que se puso más seria

- Bien, Bien, Bien - dijo el ministro - después de esto te vamos ha hacer una prueba para ver si puedes ser auror y después votaremos para que pertenezcas o no a alguna clase de Merlín que si no me equivoco será posiblemente la primera lo tienes muy bien merecido, para saber si puedes pertenecer a auror te vamos a hacer algunas preguntas.

- Bien señorita dígame ¿que se obtiene al mezclar un bezoar, la camisa de una serpiente, preferentemente de un basilisco, jugo de escreguto de cola explosiva, y unas patas de un ciempiés mareado con 100 vueltas empezando a rodar por la izquierda?(N/a: que conste que me lo he inventado a medias, o eso creo jaja)

al concluir esta pregunta los chicos se quedaron con una cara como diciendo " esto no lo sabe ni snape" y Dumbeldore la miraba con una cara como diciendo "chica se te ve en los ojos que te sabes la respuesta, no lo alargues porque pueden pensar que te hace falta recapacitar antes de decirlo"

- Bien ya lo se, pregunta con trampa, a mi no me engañan jeje el ciempiés tiene que rodar hacia la derecha entonces esta poción es un veneno, y que si la juntas con un poco de poción de la verdad esta muy bien ya que el paciente si no dice la verdad para el resto de sus dias muere muy lentamente desgarrando primero los pulmones, siguiendo por el hígado y así poco a poco asta llegar a el corazón, y lo que pasa si giras el ciempiés hacia la izquierda, la poción si no me equivoco produce una gran explosión

Después de su maravillosa respuesta todos se quedaron alucinados, con los ojos desorbitados y con cara de ineptos.

- Bien señorita, siguiente pregunta cuales son las maldiciones imperdonables, como las detendría, como las haría y en que caso?

- Las maldiciones imperdonables son 3, para empezar tenemos la maldición imperio o imperius, que con ella puedes gobernar a las personas, es decir conseguir que hagan lo que tu quieres, para hacerla pues normal apuntas a la persona que quieres, para detenerla pues o bien haces un escudo o con un gran poder mental te niegas ha hacer lo que te piden.

- ¿Usted se puede negar? - dijo interrumpiendo a Lili

- Si, si me puedo negar¿acaso va a probarla con migo?

- No, no aunque si yo quisiera podría.

-No, lo siento mucho pero no podría, le enviarían a Azkaban. Ahora si me deja continuar finalizare mi respuesta. Bien, la siguiente maldición es cruccio o la maldición cruciatus, esta maldición sirve para hacer sufrir a tu adversario, son como mil cuchillos clavándose en tu cuerpo y esta maldición no es posible contraatacarla de ninguna manera a no ser que hagas un escudo, pero tampoco funcinará a no ser que sea muy poderoso,y por ultimo, la peor maldición, la maldición Avada kedavra, provoca una muerte instantánea, esta no hay manera de impedirla solo hay dos personas que han sobrevivido a esta maldición y esas dos estamos aquí, en esta misma sala pero solo mi madre y yo sabemos como ese hechizo nos salvo. Ah! y se me olvidó un detalle de la maldición cruccio, para conseguir un efecto, necesitas querer que la otra persona sufra.

- Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, no hacen falta mas preguntasseñores/as me parece que ya hemos acabado. Lili, eres auror, el auror mas joven que ha visto el ministerio y ahora votemos, veamos ¿quienes quieren que nuestra compañera aquí presente sea partícipe de la primera orden de la clase de Merlín?

En la sala habría un total de 13 personas sin incluirse los chicos y contando a Dumbeldore ya que tambien participaba, el fue el primero en levantar la mano, siguiéndole el ministro y 9 más las otras personas no levantaron la mano así que el ministro un poco incomodado les pregunto la razón, uno de ellos hablo por el resto.

- Verá, sencillamente opinamos que la pequeña Lili es demasiado joven ¿no cree que basta con que le demos el cargo de auror?

- A ver no se da ¿cuenta de que ella tiene muchas más oportunidades de ser alguien importante que cualquiera de nosotros, ella es poderosa, su mente es despierta y vale mucho más la pena que cualquiera de ustedes cuatro.

- ¿Pero no se da cuenta usted de que son demasiadas cosas para unacría tan pequeña como es? - para Lili eso fue el colmo de colmos así que tal y como ella es, pues salto con todo su genio.

- ¡ Pero bueno¿¡ Cómo que cría? perdone pero puedo ser muchísimo mas adulta que todos ustedes, mi coraje apuesto a que es mayor y apuesto lo que sea a que les gano a todo lo que me quieran retar, no me iré de esta sala sin haber demostrado todo de mi y no pararé hasta que consiga mis retos, y no pueden decirme que soy una flojucha porque pongo las manos al fuego a que ustedes no hubiesen sobrevivido al ataque de Lord Voldemort

Después de haber pronunciado el nombre a voz en grito y que la mayoría hubiesen dado un notable sobresalto, Dumbeldore le sonrió con una cara de satisfacción como si no esperase menos de ella

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero que acabo de ver¿y ustedes son participantes de la primera orden de Merlín, esto debe ser una gran broma si no pueden ni escuchar un mote esto es alucinante esto demuestra a donde llega vuestra valentía, coraje, temple, y todo lo que hace falta para ser alguien importante, -y miró directamente a los ojos a el ministro, a Dumbeldore y a sus compañeros- tambien he de decir que ustedes, todos los que han levantado esa mano para que sea una de vosotros gracias. Me avergüenzo de aquellos que no han levantado esa mano, los que no pueden oír un nombre cualquiera sin temblar y para colmo decir que son valientes y creerse los mejores por ello, de verdad dan pena. - en ese momento Lili guardo silencio, el ministro de magia se había quedado helado en ese momento y no sabia que decir así que Dumbeldore tomó la iniciativa y se puso a aplaudir con mucho tesón con una mirada hacia Lili con absoluto respeto y admiración.

- Bien señorita Lili, - dijo el ministro - acabo de comprobar que tiene la suficiente admiración con sigo misma, que no se deja avergonzar por nadie y deposito plenamente mi confianza en que será una gran parte de este pequeño consejo insignificante que usted ayudará a que sea grande y prospere, ya que con sus ideas juveniles hará que esto sea genial, de verdad me ha sorprendido.

- Señores, aprovecho para decir al ministro que esta gran señorita - dijo Dumbeldore mientras señalaba a Lili - va ha impartir en mi escuela, la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras o como los alumnos la suelen llamar dcao - dijo mientras sonreía.

- Ya verán como se le va ha caer todo encima, a pesar de ser magnifica, que yo eso no lo niego, tiene demasiadas responsabilidades y sigue siendo una cría.

- Le repito una vez más que yo no soy una cría y créame si tengo dificultades con mis propósitos ya me las apañaré, pediré ayuda a la gente que me apoya y se que me ayudaran y que no se lo pensaran dos veces, además hay una cosa que me interesa saber ¿ por que si usted me esta afirmando que es mejor que yo, repito por que no le han cogido a usted para impartir mi área, eso mismo demuestra lo poco que vale como persona que se las da de grande para luego no ser más que una pequeña motita de polvo que con el viento acaba volándose. -cosa a laque el pobre hombre ya no tenía respuesta, decidió darse por vencido y levantar la amano aprovando a Sarah como Auror, cosa que imitaron el resto de los que se habían negado antes.

- Lili, me harias el grandísimo favor de firmar aquí tenemos que aprobar que sigues viva, que eres auror, profesora y perteneces a la primera clase de la orden de merlín por unanimidad y que si no me equivoco hasta estaría encantado de cederte mi puesto, con lo bien que actúas quien no querría. - de ahí salieron muchísimas risas incluidas las de Lili, la de la cual fue más tensa y provocada que la del resto.

Ella firmó encantada y fue a salir cuando se topo con dos periodistas y cerró la puerta de golpe.

- Oiga yo no salgo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ahí fuera ay periodistas y no tengo como meta en la vida salir en la primera plana de todos los periódicos mágicos.

- Muy bien pues entonces os haré un traslador ¿eso os parece bien?

- Si mucho mejor que salir ahí afuera y una cosa más si preguntan dígale que si que era yo la que había abierto la puerta ¿vale?

- Muy bien encantado de ayudar - y después de decir esto y sonreírle Lili tocó en traslador junto con sus compañeros.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_¿Que os ha parecido este capi, ah! informo de que la fugitiva muggle tendrá al rededor de unos 70-80 capítulos, tenía escritos hasta el 42... pero por una desgrácia mía, los borré todos, suerte que los puse en una página web, hasta el 12, así que los capítulos serán cortos hasta el 12, a partir de ahí serán medianitos. Sorry por como exigí RR pero es que si no tengo RR me desmotivo mucho jopeee. Quiero Reviews please, please, please, os lo pido de rodillas _

_la-coco-saray_


	7. Chapter 7: De regreso a Hogwarts

_Capitulo 7: Camino a Hogwarts_

Después de volver del ministerio Lili se subió a la habitación seguida de Harry, Ron y Hermione y cuando entraron vieron las cartas de Hogwarts con los libros y material necesarios, la de Hermione venia acompañada con una insignia en la que decía premio anual y junto con las notas, Hermione había sacado todo timos excepto pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras aun así en esta ultima muy buena nota, Ron, había sacado 5 timos y Harry 7 cuando hubieron leído toda la lista de material se dispusieron a ir a comprarlo y cuando iban ha salir por la entrada del callejón diagon, Lili dijo:

- Oye quedamos en Gringgots es que quiero ir a ver a Dumbeldore tengo que hablar con el. Hasta luego.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Dumbeldore...

-Hola Lili te estaba esperando quería hablar contigo

- Yo tambien quería hablar con usted.

- Muy bien pero primero déjame a mi, ¿Sabes que le has mentido al ministerio verdad?

- ¿Como que le he mentido? yo he dicho toda la verdad, además ¿en que sentido he mentido?

- Pues has dicho que no tenias ningún tipo de poder especial, cosa que es mentira, si lo tienes y demasiados y eres animaga. - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Que ha dicho, ¿que soy que, ¿ y que tengo poderes, usted esta chalado de verdad recuéstese un rato la visita debe haberle afectado, mire ahora le traigo una toallita fría y ya verá como...

- No, me encuentro perfectamente, no te preocupes por tonterías - Dijo Dumbeldore cortándole la frase. - mira lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte mucho a que época quieres ir, la fecha y la hora ¡ah! y el lugar, eso es lo más importante, si no quien sabe. - mientras decía esto Lili se giró y vio lo mas extraño de su vida, se vio a si misma mirándola incrédula, con su mirada pícara, la de Lili, no podía ser verdad tenia que estar soñando, izo la prueba, se pellizco sin que lo notara Albus o la Lili que había llegado y que estaba enfrente suya. Dumbeldore le dijo:

- Muy bien, ¿lo ves como puedes viajar en el tiempo, si no seria imposible que os hubieseis visto.

- Bien y ¿como tengo que hacerlo?

- Bueno, yo lo he hecho cerrando fuertemente los ojos, e imaginándome en este lugar a esta hora y como bien ha dicho Albus tambien el día.

- Muy bien. - Afirmó la Lili del presente lo intentaré y cerró fuertemente los ojos, ella se acordaba de que hora y fecha pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo y antes de cerrar los ojos la Lili del futuro le dijo.

- Tienes que estar muy segura de lo que vas ha hacer, si no puede ser catastrófico. ¿Estas segura?

- Si estoy muy segura de ello. - cerro los ojos y desapareció, segundos después se encontraba en la misma habitación solo que en una postura distinta, estaba en el lugar de la Lili que había llegado de repente y sin previo aviso de la nada y notó como la escena se repetía, ella decía exactamente lo mismo que había dicho antes y al cabo de unos minutos, tambien le dio el aviso y ella contesto de la misma manera de antes. Entonces después de que se desapareciese se fue cara a Dumbeldore y este le dijo:

- ¿Ves como has engañado al ministerio, pero no quiero que se lo digas, no te conviene, si se lo dijeses correrías un grave peligro, pues te harían demasiadas pruebas.

- No se lo iba a decir de ningún modo, no estoy tan loca.

- Muy bien ahora quiero que vayas al pasado exactamente a mi niñez cuando tenia 17 años y me digas que más tarde volverás a visitarme con esa misma figura, etc., que puedes viajar en el tiempo y volverás a verme, ¿ de acuerdo?

- Si, hasta ahora. - y Lili desapareció, se encontró con un Albus joven, guapo, con la misma mirada , esa que quiere ver más allá de ti, y le dijo lo que el Dumbeldore de su presente le había pedido después de esto, ella se fue y vio de nuevo a su Dumbeldore, al mayor, al que le había pedido tantas cosas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿ Qué tal ha ido?

- Perfecto ¿usted que creía? yo todo lo que tengo que hacer o lo ago bien o sencillamente no lo ago, debería de saberlo perfectamente, me encanta la perfección. (N/a: estoy exagerando mucho con la historia no ¿? Al menos cuando habla Lili cierto ¿? Lo intentare corregir)

- No me esperaba menos viniendo de una espía internacional, te ha tenido que ser difícil vivir así con tanta gente queriendo destruirte.

- Nada en comparación con lo que me espera en el mundo de la magia, la magia es mucho más peligrosa que el mundo humano, un mago tenebroso puede causar muchísimo más daño que un muggle.

- Bueno tu eres mitad muggle has vivido mucho como muggle.

- Y siempre he tenido que escaparme de todos los lugares, siempre he corrido un peligro extremo.

- Tu mejor apodo sería la fugitiva muggle ¿te das cuenta?. (N/a: de ahí viene el título jejeje pero eso volverá a aparecer mas adelante)

- Si pero mejor déjese de apodos, me gusta mucho más Lili o Sarah lo que prefiera pero olvídese del apodo creado por usted.

- Bueno antes me has dicho que querías hacerme unas preguntas, ¿cuales?.

- Bueno me he fijado en el Callejón Diagon de que los niños o los alumnos la mitad están como una vaca y perdone la expresión pero es así ¿ usted nunca se ha dado cuenta?

- Si demasiadas veces pero nunca he sabido como remediarlo.

- ¿ Como que no, si es facilísimo, solo tiene que incorporar una asignatura más, una muggle, gimnasia, es sencillo.

- Bueno ¿tú querrías impartirla?.

- Los del ministerio no estarían de acuerdo, pero no puedo negar que me encantaría. Acepto.

- Muy bien. Lili verás yo tambien te quería decir otra cosa, que eres animaga y me temo que tampoco lo has dicho a el ministerio.

- Lo se quiero parecerme en algo a mi padre.

- Yo creo que te pareces demasiado a él. Y una cosa más que tienes otros poderes especiales cosa que tambien has negado estos son: telekinesia ¿sabes lo que es verdad?

- Si el poder de mover los objetos con la mete

- Exacto, lo que pasa es que aun no la tienes desarrollada, como mucho podrías...no se...mmm... talvez podrías levantar una camisa, y tampoco te hace falta usar una barita para hacer un hechizo solo pensarlo y mirar hacia donde quieres que vaya.

- Eso de pensar el hechizo pueden hacerlo todos los magos, no lo hacen para no ser escuchados y que pillar desprevenido al contrincante ¿?

- Si, pero eso lo hace con una varita... tu sin ella, vamos que si quieres también los puedes pronunciar, pero no haciéndolo cuentas con un ataque sorpresa. ¿Y te gustan tus poderes?

- Ósea que más o menos soy un monstruo, pues la verdad no, no me gustan ya tenia bastante con viajar en el tiempo ¿no cree?

- Bueno te lo estas tomando muy apecho, relájate y disfruta, podrás hacer más trastadas de las que antes tu conseguirías

- Bueno, si me permite, me reuniré con mi hermano, hasta luego Albus.

- Hasta luego. Y pórtate bien ahora que sabes lo que puedes causar.

- Si, no se preocupe.


End file.
